Tools such as putty knives and scrapers and other similar tools have long consisted of a blade having a shank and a pair of mating plastic shell handle halves facing each other and encompassing the shank of the blade. These handle halves are customarily permanently secured together and to the shank by rivets and grommets. Cutlery is also constructed in many instances in this manner, and often special rivets are used to try to provide a handle wherein the general tendency to form sharp edges at the junction of the handle halves is minimized; and the tendency of the handle halves to open and spread pinching the user's hand is attempted to be avoided. This tendency is due to the fact that manual pressure on this type of tool is downwards and at right angles to the general plane of the tool.
In spite of such attempts in the prior art, the handle half construction still tends to be uncomfortable, especially after use, and this invention prevents the presence of the sharp side edges and the opening and spreading of the handle halves, so that the economical shell construction of the handle is greatly improved. The appearance of the new handle is also improved as it avoids the sharp edges and gaps more or less inherent in the prior art.